My Brother
by yume-nyaa
Summary: [Chapter 1: Masaomi] / Hanya sebuah kisah keseharian yang absurd antara seorang gadis dengan saudara laki-lakinya. Brother!Chara.


**.**

**Tittle: My Brother.**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Family, Humor (ga yakin ;-;)**

**Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict milik Atsuko Kanase-sensei & Otomate.**

**Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah keseharian yang absurd antara seorang saudara perempuan dan adik/kakak laki-lakinya.**

**WARNING(s): OOC, GAJE, maybe TYPO, DLDR~**

**Bro!Chara**

**Si readers disini ceritanya lebih muda 3 tahun dari heroine di Brothers Conflict (author ambil setting season 2 nya yaitu three years later. Jadi umur heroine sekarang itu 20 tahun, dan umur si readers ini berarti 20-3 = 17 tahun), ngerti ga?. Dan ceritanya kamu ini saudara kandung mereka ya, biar greget ;w;**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

1 of 13: Masaomi _Nii-sama_.

.

.

Suara burung berkicau menghiasi pagi, dan seakan-akan memanggilmu untuk beranjak dari tidur indahmu. Kamu segera membuka matamu lalu terduduk diatas kasur empuk-mu. Dan melirik kearah meja kecil disampingmu, terdapat jam digital disana. Dan sekarang menunjukkan pukul 06:35 pagi. Tunggu-

Hening.

Hening.

06:35 pagi?

"oh,..." kamu mengutuk sendiri dirimu, "AKU TERLAMBAT!" teriakmu.

Kamu segera berlari mengambil handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Hanya 5 menit, kamu sudah selesai. Dan sudah menggunakan seragam sekolahmu. Sungguh hebat.

Kamu segera berlari ke lantai bawah, lebih tepatnya ke ruang makan –mencari semua saudara laki-laki mu. Ini lah salah satu ke cerobohanmu, masih sempat berpamitan disaat sedang buru-buru.

"Huh? [Name]?" umpat seorang pria dengan suara seperti anak remaja namun ternyata jauh lebih tua dibandingmu.

"Ah! Masaomi _nii-sama_! Aku telat bangun! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanyamu dengan nada manja dan kesal.

Dimata Masaomi sekarang, wajahmu terlihat sangat imut dan membuat Masaomi seperti ingin terbang. Tunggu! Sejak kapan Masaomi jadi seperti pria penggila gadis 2D itu? _(Tsubaki: hatchiiim!)_

Tanpa berkata sedikitpun, Masaomi memberikanmu sebuah permen berwarna ungu. Yang jelas-jelas rasa anggur.

"Eh, nanti jika gigiku rusak gimana?" tanyamu sambil melihat permen itu.

"Itu permen tanpa kandungan gula." Masaomi megelus kepalamu, "[Name], kau tidak usah pergi ke sekolah." Ucapnya lagi.

Kamu sedikit tersedak karena sedang menghisap permen, "Hah? Kenapa?"

"—Karena ini hari minggu."

Kamu facepalm. Masaomi juga ikut facepalm.

"Kalau ini hari minggu, kemana yang lain?" tanyamu.

"Mereka semua sedang kencan."

Kamu tersedak part dua. Masaomi yang kasihan langsung menepuk punggungmu pelan.

"Kalau begitu, Masaomi _nii-sama_ jomblo, ya? Aku tidak menyangka."

JLEB.

Serasa sebuah busur panah besar menamcap jantung Masaomi yang sudah mulai melemah karena faktor umurnya ini (?).

Asahina [Name]. Umur 17 tahun. Mengatakan suatu hal yang benar-benar membuat hati Asahina Masaomi yang berumur 35 tahun benar-benar hancur.

"[Name], panggilkan dokter." Ucap Masaomi seraya duduk dilantai dan memegang dada nya, tepatnya dimana letak jantungnya berada.

"Masaomi _nii-sama_."

"Ada apa?"

"Masaomi _nii-sama_, kau dipanggil oleh Masaomi _nii-sama_."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Masaomi _nii-sama_ bilang, 'kan, aku harus memanggil dokter. Dan itu sudah kulakukan. Masaomi _nii-sama_ itu dokter, benar?" ucapmu dengan senyum polos yang terus menghiasi wajahmu.

Masaomi pun tergeletak dilantai.

Oke, (om) Masaomi OOC sekali.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kencan sama Masaomi <strong>_**nii-sama**_**?! Siapa yang tidak mau?**

.

"_Nii-sama_ ingin mengajak [Name] ke suatu tempat." ucap Masaomi secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kemana?" tanyamu penasaran.

"Rahasia." Masaomi tersenyum layaknya coretomompedofilcoret seorang ayah yang ingin memberikan anaknya hadiah.

"J-jangan, ini, _DATE_ (kencan)?" kamu menutup mulutmu tidak percaya.

"Kalau [Name] tidak mau, _nii-sama_ tidak akan memaksa." Masaomi mengelus kepala mu untuk ke sekian kalinya. Benar-benar memiliki jiwa ayah.

"T-tentu saja aku mau! Kencan sama Masaomi _nii-sama_? Siapa yang tidak mau?" wajahmu berbinar-binar.

Kamu langsung berlari ke kamarmu dan menggati baju dengan dress warna biru muda yang sangat lucu. Bahkan lebih lucu dari boneka kelinci besar milik Wataru.

"_Let's go_!" kamu menggandeng tangan Masaomi. Dan, kalian pergi ke-

.

.

.

-RUMAH SAKIT ANAK?!

"Geh, tunggu dulu." Kamu berhenti didepan pintu masuk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Masaomi—sok—polos.

"Kenapa, katamu, huh?" kamu kesal dan rasanya ingin menendang Masaomi sekarang juga, "Sekarang aku tahu kenaoa Masaomi nii-sama masih jomblo."

"Eh?" Masaomi mengedipkan matanya karena tidak mengerti.

Kamu menghela nafas, "Aku tarik kata-kata ku yang tadi. Dan lebih baik aku kencan dengan Kaname _onii-chan_!"

Kamu berlari meninggalkan Masaomi dengan sangat dramatis. Air mata yang keluar dari mata mu seakan-akan terbang bersama dengan angin yang tertiup. Lalu mobil lewat. Tidak tidak. Disini tidak ada yang tertabrak dan malah berteriak bukannya menghindar. Karena kamu tidak menyebrang, melainkan berlari di pinggiran jalan raya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE.<strong>

.

"_Are_? [Name] _onee-chan_ dan Maa-_kun_ dimana?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat paling muda disana. Wataru.

"Mungkin sedang kencan. Hihi." ucap seorang pria dengan rambut panjang yang diikat. Hikaru. Tunggu? Hikaru? Sejak kapan dia disini?

"Hikaru-_nii_! K-kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya surai merah. Yuusuke.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Hikaru menghampiri Yuusuke dan mencubit kedua pipi nya. Oh, ayolah, Yuusuke sudah 20 tahun sekarang.

"J-jangan cubit pipiku!" Yuusuke kabur ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang sudah merah. Padahal Hikaru kan pria dan kakaknya pula, kenapa dia harus malu?

_**TAP TAP TAP. DUUK. BUUK. GUBRAK. BRAK. 'ADAW'.**_

Itu? Ya, benar itu suara Yuusuke lari. Tapi bukan hanya dia. Ternyata ada kamu juga yang berlari dari arah berlawanan. Terjadi lah sebuah peristiwa saling tabrak antara dua saudara ini. Dan yang berteriak '_Adaw'_? Yang jelas bukan kalian berdua. Dan, ternyata itu adalah teriakan dari Juli yang terjatuh dari atas meja makan dan pantatnya ketusuk sama pisa—garpu plastik.

"Sakit tau!" protesmu.

"Aku juga sakit tau!" protes Yuusuke juga.

"Kau itu kan pria! Dan sudah 20 tahun! Kenapa lemah, begitu?!" protesmu—lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau itu bilang hebat dalam olahraga dan tidak kenal lelah, kenapa lemah, begitu?!" protes Yuusuke juga—lagi.

Terjadi lah adu mulut antara kamu dan Yuusuke. Ya, benar, sama akan hal nya Yuusuke ke Fuuto, dia juga sama sekali tidak akur denganmu.

"_Imouto-chan_, apa kau melihat Masaomi _nii-san_?" tanya pria, yang sudah ditebak pasti Kaname.

"Ah, aku meninggalkannya di rumah sakit. Dia menye—" kata-kata mu terpotong saat mendengar suara dari ponsel mu.

Kamu membacanya, _Masaomi _nii-sama.

Kamu menghela nafasmu—tapi tetap saja diangkat. "Halo?"

"_[Name]? Maafkan _nii-sama_ soal tadi. _Nii-sama_ sangat menyayangimu sebagai adik, tapi _nii-sama_ tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya. Dan, _nii-sama_ juga terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sehingga tidak bisa memperhatikanmu. Maaf_."

"_Nii-sama_... Huwaaa, _hontou ni aishiteruuu_." Teriakmu ke ponselmu. Dan itu membuat telinga Masaomi semakin budeg.

"_Sebagai buktinya, _nii-sama_ akan membawakan permen lebih banyak da—_"

Kamu mematikan panggilan tersebut.

"Aku tarik kata-kata ku kembali."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Next? Kaname Onii-chan atau Yuusuke (nii-chan) XD atau mau request yang lain?**

**udah baca? REVIEW jangan lupa ya TwT**


End file.
